1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a train brake tool for engaging and disengaging train brakes.
2. Background
When a train is pulled into a station or is parked, it is a requirement that the brakes be applied to each car of the train. This requires manually engaging the brake on each car of the train. The brake wheels may be located in a position that is not easily reached, such as in a high position on the end of a train car, requiring a worker to climb a ladder to a platform to manually tighten the brake wheel. In addition, brake wheels may be located toward one side of the train car and require a worker to climb a ladder and traverse across a platform in order to reach the brake wheel. Workers are not allowed to stand on the tracks to elevate themselves to reach a brake wheel, as this is a safety violation. When a train is ready to depart, all of the brake have to be disengaged. The brake wheels may be released and in some cases, a brake release lever may be manually repositioned to release the brake. Engaging and disengaging the bakes is very time consuming, laborious, and can be dangerous, especially in wet or icy conditions.